If Walls Could Talk
by marysunshine81
Summary: A collection of my M rated McHart stories (reposted)
1. Impatient

**When guests review my one-shots I just hate that I can't reply to them and thank them for taking the time to do so. I truely appreciate each and every review, they always make me happy and make it worth posting my fanfics on here.  
**

**There's one person who has left reviews on some of my one-shots under different nicknames, but it's easy to tell from the style that they come from the same person. Once she even called me her 'internet sister', which I honestly found really sweet. That's why I'm dedicating this fanfic to her, whoever she is. She has asked for this several times, I just hope it will satisfy her imagination! **

**And thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Impatient**

A slight knock on the door makes you open your eyes. You lift your head that you've been resting on the side of the tub. You haven't been sleeping, but you realise that you've been lying there for quite a while now, no wonder he's gotten impatient. You feel that the water in the tub has grown colder and there's not much trace of the foam of the bubble bath either. But the bathroom still smells like grapefruit, your favourite scent and you are tempted to fill the tub with hot water again and lie there longer. It's been so relaxing, there's nothing else that could relax you like this.

But another knock on the door, followed by him calling your name, pulls you back to reality again. He is waiting for you to finish. It's your night. No work, no social engagements, no dining out and most importantly: no cell phones. He wanted to pamper you with preparing a bubble bath, now it's your turn to do something for him in return. But for that you'd have to get out of the tub first. It crosses your mind that you could have shared the bath with him, even though he didn't suggest, but he's getting impatient and you have no other plan to return his favour, except for the obvious, but does that still count?

You've been together for months now, you live together, you sleep in his arms almost each night and you know you don't want anything more, but does this satisfy him as well? He cooks for you, he takes care of things around the house, he takes care of you, he makes you a bubble bath. And you barely give him anything in return, except for spending your little free time with him.

You often wonder why he is still there, what keeps him on your side. You know he loves you, he's told you several times and you've told him you love him too. But how long will love and lust keep you together, you have no idea. You know that he is definitely a keeper, he is one of a kind, you have to consider yourself lucky that you've found each other. You cannot let him go whatever it takes.

"I'll be out in a minute,' you say to him through the closed door, but it opens right after you shut your mouth and he steps inside.

You are still in the tub, haven't started getting out yet and now that he's inside the room you are not sure what to do any more. He's still wearing his jeans and his undershirt, so it's unlikely that he decided to share the bath with you, even though you actually wouldn't mind if you didn't have to get out of there just yet.

He doesn't say a word, but he steps closer and closer to you, you hear his bare feet hitting the floor. When he gets there he bends down and kisses you. Even his kiss is impatient and you try your best to make it right with yours. You try to reassure him that he has no reason to worry and that he doesn't have to wait much longer.

He reaches for the towel, unfolds it and holds it out for you, suggesting you to finally give in and get out. You don't hesitate any more. He is looking at you, he doesn't even pretend to be a gentleman and look aside while you stand up and water is dripping from all over your body. You reach out for the towel, put it behind your back and cover yourself into it. After you manage to tie it to your body, you hold out your hand and he helps you step out of the tub onto the rug.

The minute he lets go off your hand you reach for his undershirt, he's done his looking already, it's your turn. But he doesn't let your eyes rest on his bare chest long enough, he takes you into his arms instead and starts kissing one of your wet shoulders, moving on to your neck. The touch of your wet hands on his skin doesn't seem to bother him at all. The towel on you on the other hand gets in his way soon and he doesn't even ask for your permission to open it again.

He doesn't throw it on the ground, instead he carefully starts to wipe your body with it, starting with your breasts and kisses and wipes your skin in turns, while you can do nothing else but stand by and let him, even though standing seems to get harder with each passing second. You actually have to think of reaching for something to hold on to, but you can reach nothing but him, so you decide to place your hands on his shoulders for support.

He looks up to you, then his body follows his gaze and with the towel in his hands he embraces you and kisses you on the lips. Your hands find back on him and as they start touching his bare skin he has no choice but to drop the towel, so he can finally touch you with his hands. It doesn't matter any more that you're still wet here and there. He presses his body close to yours and his lips won't stop kissing you.

You let him touch you wherever he wants, you don't even demand him to take off his pants. You are playing by his rules tonight, it's the least you can grant him in return for all the things he'd done for you. You let him lift you from the ground and carry you in his arms. You let him put you on the bed and look at you as long as he wants, until he decides that he can't waste any more time looking at you and starts unbuttoning his pants.

In a few seconds he's already naked in front of you and without giving you enough time to admire his body he climbs over you. Your lips unite again, his tongue caresses yours, while his hands dig into your hair. You fold your hands around his neck and pull him even closer. You try to push him a little to the side to take over, you think that it's really your turn to do something for him, but he won't let you switch places.

He secures your position under him and you have no choice but to obey. His lips leave yours and they move down on your neck and your chest, just like they did a few minutes ago. But this time he goes much further, slightly opens your legs and his head disappears between them. Your upper body stretches when you feel his lips on your slit and you already open up to let him inside, whichever body part he chooses to give this task.

It doesn't take long until he sticks his tongue inside you and by moving it around he already causes you enormous pleasure. You don't understand how he can be so generous to please you first, when he was the one waiting for you before, but you wouldn't dare to complain. In fact an agreeing moan leaves your mouth and you wrap your legs around his neck encouragingly.

You can feel his lips taste your wet and you want to taste it from his lips too, but you don't want them to leave that place just yet. You let out a much louder groan as he slips two fingers inside you this time and circulates with them to make you moan louder and louder. You're almost on the edge and he knows it. He grabs your legs to move them back on the sides and his lips make their way up on your body again. When his tongue starta playing with your nipples you can't stand the wait anymore, you wrap your legs around him once more to urge him to finish what he started.

His lips find back to yours and just as you taste them again he guides himself inside you. Your tongue holds on to his as his movements get faster and faster, and it doesn't take long for both of you to come and for his body to finally collapse on yours.

The sound of his intense sniffing is what brings you back to reality again a few minutes later and you look at him with a curious smile.

"You smell so good," he says in the most adorable way and you are not exactly sure why, but his statement makes you laugh.

And as if nothing had happened before his lips eagerly find your laughing lips to silence them and you know that the night is far from being over.


	2. One Week

_Originally posted on 03/16/2012_

* * *

**One Week**

She quickly shut the door of her car and checked the time again. She'd been checking it in almost every minute during her drive home, while she tried to avoid breaking the speed limit. Even if it was the middle of the night she didn't want to risk it. She wanted to get home as soon as possible, but safe as well. But when she stopped the car in front of her house she got out in ahurry, almost slamming the door and she ran up the stairs. She was late and someone was waiting for her.

She opened the door and was relieved to find the lights on. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was 5 past midnight. She couldn't keep her word, it was already tomorrow and she should have been home yesterday. She slammed the door, put down her purse and her coat and rushed in the direction of the kitchen. There was one plate on the table, that was obviously waiting for her and she saw a note beside it, saying: _Dinner in the oven_. She wasn't hungry, she'd beenhurrying home for a very different reason.

She turned to the direction of the living room. The light was on there as well, but the room was empty. She looked up the stairs and thought of calling his name, but then she changed her mind. She went back to turn off all lights, then headed upstairs, leaving her high heels on the floor by the staircase. The lights were on in the corridor, but when she looked in the direction of her bedroom, it was dark in there. She sighed, she was obviously late.

This wasn't how she'd planned that night. She'd intended to get home in time, prepare something for dinner and wait for him. She hadn't seen him for a week. He took a case in San Francisco and spent the last week there. It was the first longer period they spent apart since they'd moved in together and she couldn't help missing him while he'd been away. The last minute meeting that night had been the most unbearable she'd ever been to. She'd wanted to be somewhere else, she'd wanted to be with him.

She turned off the light in the corridor and stood in the doorway of the bedroom for a short while, until her eyes got used to the dark. He was obviously lying in her bed and judging from the way he breathed he was asleep. She had to be back at work in a few hours, she was tired, she needed sleep, but all these didn't matter, because there was one thing she needed even more.

They'd been supposed to spend this night together and she'd managed to ruin it again. She could only have left a message on his voicemail, to let him know about the change in plans and he'd never called her back. She'd been sure he would have understood, but it didn't matter anymore, because she hated herself for arriving that late. She'd planned to get home before midnight, she'd promised him she'd have hurried, but she was unable to keep her promise.

She was feeling guilty, even though she knew he wouldn't have been angry with her. She wanted to go to the bed and kiss him, to wake him up and tell him she was there, that she was only 5 minutes late. But she knew she couldn't have done that. Instead she went in the direction of the bathroom.

o-o

He was awaken by a slight noise. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the door, just to see the darkness outside. He thought he'd left the lights on, so he sat up and listened for a while when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. He turned on a light and checked the time. It was 10 past midnight. He didn't remember how he'd fallen asleep. He'd wanted to wait for her. He hadn't called her back, because it had been late when he'd arrived at her house. It had almost been 11. After he'd heard her voicemail, he'd decided to pick up food for them, but when he'd seen the empty house he'd been a bit disappointed. He'd hoped she would have been home by then.

He hadn't been hungry, so he'd just put the food in the oven and taken out a plate for her and left a note. He'd done it just to show her his care. He hadn't seen her in a week and it'd been the longest week he could remember. He'd been looking for that night to spend with her. It didn't matter that he'd hardly slept in the last days, working harder than ever to get the job done in a week, he'd known all those days would have vanished the minute he would have kept her in his arms again.

He was finally there and she was finally there too. He could have waited for her to come out of the bathroom, but he didn't want to wait, he wanted to see her that very minute.

o-o

She took off her jewellery piece by piece and put them on the shelf before she looked into the mirror. She looked at her own face for a minute then got rid of her jacket and opened the tap, so she could wash her face. She wanted to wash off her makeup, along with all the troubles of that day. When she was finished and looked in the mirror again she almost lost her balance because of the unexpected sight that frightened her for a small second.

She didn't hear him come in because of the running water, and she thought he'd been asleep anyway, but he was there only a few steps behind her. She turned around and reached for a towel to dry her face and without seeing or hearing him she felt that he stepped closer to her. By the time she opened her eyes again they were standing close to each other face to face, and neither of them said a word.

She put the towel down, while he lifted both hands in her direction and she wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but she didn't move. He reached for the wet hair that stuck to both sides of her face and moved the mops behind her ears, then let down his hands again. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, but she could only think of one thing, kissing those lips she hadn't tasted for so long.

But when she closed her eyes and leaned forward, she couldn't reach his lips. She opened her eyes just to see him a step further from her. She had no idea why he'd stepped back. From his smile she suspected that he wasn't angry with her for arriving later. She was relieved to see him at the door, to see him awake, to feel his hands on her cheek just a minute ago.

She'd missed him and now that he was standing in front of her she didn't want to waste another minute looking at him. She wanted to touch him, taste him, feel his body close to hers. She took a step forward, but at the same time he stepped backwards again and she shook her head in disapproval. She thought they wanted the same thing but his behaviour confused her. One more step and he was out the door again.

Did he want to leave her alone? Then why had he come in? She could have asked, but she chose to be silent, because he was silent too. He was obviously playing with her, he obviously knew that she was under his influence, that he could control her with only his look. She wanted to fight it, she wanted to take two steps at a time just to be in his arms already, but she didn't do anything like that. She took one step forward again, and he did the same backwards. He was outside the doorstep already when he finally reached out one of his hands in her direction, obviously reaching for her hand. She put her hand in his, and he gently pulled her with him back to the room. She obeyed him, because now she was sure they wanted the same thing.

He stopped after a few steps and folded both his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, but when he leaned forward with the clear intention of wanting to kiss her, this time it was her who turned her face in the last minute, forcing him to kiss her cheek instead, which earned her a chuckle from him. She couldn't have let him play with her and not pay him back, he should have known better. She'd been longing for that kiss and the wait only made her desire stronger, but she still had the last remains of her self-control.

He didn't seem to mind the delay that much though, because he continued kissing her cheek, then his lips started to wander deeper down her neck, to her shoulder, that the top of her dress left almost fully uncovered. She didn't protest, in fact she felt her self-control vanish with each kiss and soon she started to regret her latest move, because she knew that only she could have initiated that kiss again, but that would have also meant giving in to him completely.

He didn't seem to think of what could have been going on in her head, he didn't even try to look into her eyes any more. He was busy kissing each centimetre of her bare right shoulder that her dress didn't cover. Those lips should have been somewhere else already and only she could have controlled his lips now to do what she wanted them to do, to take over her lips until both of them lost their breaths along with their minds.

But she didn't want to end up being the weaker one, she wanted him to crave for her kiss, to not be satisfied with what he was doing that moment. She tried her best to ignore his kisses and instead she started unbuttoning his shirt from the top, making sure her fingers didn't touch his body at all. For a short moment he stopped kissing her, but he didn't raise his head, he just got back to what he had being doing right afterwards. When she was done unbuttoning his shirt, she wanted to take it off from him, but for that he needed to take his arms from around her waist.

She hesitated, while he still didn't seem to care about what she'd been doing. She pulled down his shirt on both his arms and waited a short moment. The kissing didn't stop, but his hands suddenly moved from her waist, letting the shirt fall on the ground. She smiled. He was aware of what she'd been doing after all. But her hands still didn't touch him, she let him kiss her, but she didn't do anything and he didn't seem to mind. She started to get angry and for a short minute she considered grabbing her undershirt and forcing him to take it off, when she felt his arms back on her waist, but they didn't stop there, instead they went up her back, until they found the zipper of her dress.

It didn't matter that she wanted to do the same to him, she started to feel betrayed that he was planning to undress her that easily. She felt like a puppet that he could have used in any way he wanted, without giving her what she needed. Her anger started to grow and she grabbed his undershirt firmly and pulled it up on his body quickly, forcing his arms to leave her back and his lips to leave her shoulder and obey her will. She rid him off his shirt and it also forced him to look in her eyes again after the piece of clothing uncovered his face.

She threw the shirt away, her eyes never leaving his. She had no idea what he could have read from her eyes, but he must have realised her unwillingness to touch his body or return his kisses in any way. She was longing for another kind of kiss, but she tried her best not to show, she wanted him to feel the same desire on his own again. She knew she wouldn't have the power to turn her head once he would have tried to kiss her lips again, but _he_ had to do it.

After a short wait she bowed her head down and reached for his belt, but she barely touched it when his hands were on hers stopping them from what they'd been doing. She looked up into his eyes again. He was holding both her hands tightly, there was nothing else any of them could have done with their hands any more, until he would have let go of hers.

She intentionally shifted her look from his eyes down his chest to their hands and back and tried her best not to show any emotions. She was sure she'd started confusing him a while ago with her behaviour and she didn't plan to make it easier for him. But soon his hands let go of hers and in the blink of an eye they were already on her face and the next second his lips were finally on hers. His hands were just making sure her head didn't move away this time, they left her face the minute their lips touched.

This was what she wanted, to finally taste him and with his obedience her will to keep the distance between his body and her touch finally disappeared. She was loosing herself in his kiss and couldn't control her hands any more either. His hands rested on her waist, holding her tight, while her hands were wandering from his hair to his shoulders and his back, touching his skin with an impatient desire.

He was holding her close and she was holding him close and she suddenly felt uncomfortable still in her dress leaning against his bare chest. Her hands stopped covering his back, but instead of reaching for his belt as she'd tried before, they reached for his hands, lifting them up towards the upper side of her dress. When she felt his hands grabbing the opener of her zipper and opening it, she rested her hands on her side until his body moved away from hers just a little so that her dress could fall on the ground. She stepped out of the dress, tossing it aside then her hands reached for his belt once again and the next moment his pants ended the same place as her dress had.

Meanwhile their kissing never stopped, they'd been teasing each other for too long to let go off the other's lips any time soon. They were equals now, with the same desire, their hands touching every single part of the other's body that they could reach. It was their way of saying hello and welcome, they didn't need words to express any of these. They were only a few more tiny obstacles away from letting the other back into their lives again completely, but she didn't feel like rushing anything anymore. Time seemed to stop the minute he finally kissed her lips and feeling his body close to hers was all she needed to stop caring about anything else.

She knew they would soon get to where they'd been many times before, making each other happy by giving the other what they wanted. It was something natural, but special and magical at the same time. It was the level on which they fit perfectly well, where they could never go wrong and that had kept them together from the very first time. In his arms she felt like the luckiest woman in the world, his kiss, his touch made her forget every reason, pulling her into a completely different world, where she wanted to get lost, and didn't want to leave again, not even for one week.


	3. Hot

_Originally posted on 04/23/2013_

* * *

**Hot**

This heat is unbearable. You have a mini skirt on, a strapped top and no stockings, still you feel sweat running down your neck. It has already been quite warm, but after a few drinks, you feel the heat getting to you even more.

You look at him and suddenly feel sorry for him. He has a shirt on and even if it has short sleeves, it's still a shirt. Not to mention his long pants. He's had a few drinks too, so you can only imagine how sweaty he can be underneath.

He keeps looking at your top and you keep wondering if he is jealous because you can wear such a light piece of clothing or he has other thoughts on his mind. You manage to catch his gaze and you just look into each other's eyes for a while and you're still trying to read his mind.

He presents you with a quick smile and you have some time to wonder about the meaning of it while he stands up and goes round the table to reach you and you follow him with your head. He stands behind your chair and puts his hands on your bare shoulders. His touch just makes your skin burn even more if that is humanly possible. He bends down and you soon feel his breath on your ear, he's telling you to go with him.

You don't hesitate. You just stand up and show him that you're ready to leave with him, wherever he wants to go. But of course you know where he wants to go. He wants to go to the same place as you. You enter the building and it's actually chillier in there, which only makes you sweat a little more. But you already know what will follow, so you don't really care. The heat caused by the sun, the drink or something completely different seems all the same to you at the moment when you both step into the elevator.

As the doors close you are finally alone and what you had to suppress before can come to the surface now. You could wait a little more, but it looks like he agrees that you've waited enough. He puts his hands around you and pushes you to the wall, his lips preventing you from expressing any disagreement.

You shouldn't let this happen, but you don't have the power to stop him. In fact you might have done the same to him, he was just quicker. You are in an elevator that can stop any time, the doors can open and anyone can stand there. But it's reassuring that it can't be anyone you know. It gives you confidence, it makes you feel safe.

His lips are on your neck, heading down to your shoulders and his hands have already found their way under your short skirt. He doesn't waste his time and you can't imagine how much more burning you can actually take before you completely burn away. You know he must be feeling the same way, you know you should help him get rid of his shirt, but you can't do that in there, not even if he burns away as well.

The sound of the elevator makes you open your eyes. You see the doors open on your side and you're relieved when you see that no one is standing there. He didn't seem to hear it though. He's still kissing you, touching you on secret places and you actually have to hold back your moan. You should do something, give him a sign, push him aside, but you can't do any of these. And the doors close again.

This time the elevator is not moving. You know what it would mean if it started to move, but until it doesn't, you are safe. Unless someone from that floor decided to use it and opened the doors again. But you have to take some risk, because no way you're telling him to stop now. In fact you do reach for the buttons of his shirt, you feel like you have nothing to lose.

Your hands on his bare chest seem to distract him and he stops kissing you for a minute and looks around. This gives you the chance to pull off his shirt and push him to the wall on your other side. You don't see the doors any more, he's the one facing them now and it just helps you forget where you actually are.

You have no idea how long you've been in there or how long do you have until someone decides to use the elevator again. You have lost track of time and there's only one thing you can think of, him. You feel his hands on you again, moving under your top this time. He starts pulling it up and you feel your skin breath again. But you don't let him take it off, no matter how hot it is in there.

His hands find back to your skirt and he manages to roll that up as well and even though you still have all your clothes on, you already feel naked. You reach out for his pants and he uses this chance to grab you and push you back to the other wall again. You could see the doors again now, but you concentrate on opening his pants instead, that fall on the ground.

He is actually almost naked now, but you won't let him undress you, you don't have time for that. The doors can open any minute, the elevator can move any time. You know you will regret this the next day, but the heat, the alcohol and him are a combination that you are clearly unable to fight against. You want him there and then and the sooner it happens the earlier you can leave that dangerous place.

You feel his hands on that secret place again and you can't suppress your moan this time. You let him do what he wants to you, because he wants the same thing as you. And as your eyes shot open and you take a look at those doors, you actually start praying that they stay closed just a little bit longer.


	4. Coming Home

_Originally posted on 02/13/2013_

_Timeline: ep 4x13_

* * *

**Coming Home**

Diane snuck into the dark room, wearing only her underwear, trying to be as quiet as she could. But when she didn't hear his snuffle she concluded that he was probably still awake, so she called his name.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?" he muttered after a few seconds and this small reaction made her smile already.

"You're still up?" she was still hesitating whether or not to turn on the lights.

"Sort of. What time is it?" he didn't move, so Diane sat on the side of the bed beside him, trying to make out his face in the dark.

"Around 11, sorry I'm late."

She had sent him a text message when they got the verdict for the 5 month extension and she knew he was happy for her and understood why she was late, they needed to celebrate after all.

"You had fun?" he slowly sat up, which made Diane turn on the light on the night stand, not missing Kurt's reaction when he saw how underdressed she was.

"Yeah," she showed him her most adorable smile and let out a slight chuckle, "And lots of champagne."

"I'm almost jealous," he teased with a grin.

"I've brought some for you," she replied, even though they both knew he wasn't really a fan of the golden liquid, what he really meant was he would have liked to be there with her.

"Just for me?"

"Well, we can share," Diane leaned closer to him and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Haven't you had enough?"

His question made her chuckle, or the champagne did, she couldn't really tell. She might have drank too much of it that night, but she couldn't care, it was well deserved.

"Do I look drunk or what?"

"No," he said laughing, "And you know I love you even more when you're tipsy."

"You just love to laugh at me," she chuckled.

"You can't deny that you are even more amusing when you drink."

"Well, I do my best to entertain my cowboy, it's the least I can do for leaving you alone most of the time," she gently stroked his cheek with her palm.

"I don't mind waiting for you, because I know you'll be back."

"I'm here," she kneeled on the bed and moved closer to him.

"So where is that champagne you've brought me?" he surprised her with his question, because she already forgot about the bottle that she'd left downstairs.

"Do you want to drink or…?"

Fortunately he didn't wait for her to finish the sentence, he cut her off with a kiss. Her lips opened up to him and she kissed him back. Coming home to him on any day was a really comforting feeling after having spent so many years arriving at an empty house, but coming home to him on a day like this, when she had won a battle and felt good about life in general was even better. Despite this late hour her body and soul were filled with a newly found energy and she felt lucky to share moments like this with him.

"I should probably take a shower first," she ended their kiss shortly, but Kurt grabbed her hand before she could have moved away.

"You might find me asleep by the time you finish with that," he tried to persuade her to stay and she didn't hesitate too long.

"I'm thinking we shouldn't risk that," she wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile.

"We shouldn't," he mumbled before he kissed her even more eagerly.

She placed one knee on the other side of his legs and moved as close to him as she could with her almost naked body. While their kissing got more and more intense she rid him off his shirt and he unclipped her bra in return. His greedy lips invaded her chest and she moaned from pleasure as she felt him tasting her skin hungrily.

His hands soon reached the line of her panties and one of them slipped under the fabric, probably to test how aroused she already was. But she was more than grateful when his fingers decided to cause her some real pleasure, because she could barely stand the anticipation anymore. Her reaction was clear enough to make him realize how much she desired him already and they both hurried to remove the last obstacle from their way.

With her legs around his waist, their bodies hugged each other tight as he thrust in her with fastening pace. She could barely catch a breath, because his lips were hanging on to hers. They reached orgasm almost at the same time and celebrated it with a passionate kiss.

"Hope you'll have sweet dreams now," Diane said with a smile as she got out of his lap, intending to go to the bathroom for a quick shower as she'd planned.

"Who needs dreams when the reality is so much better," Kurt smirked as he pulled the blanket on his naked body.

"Sleep well," Diane leaned in to give him one last, "I love you."


	5. Letting You Down

_Originally posted on 03/12/2012_

* * *

**Letting you down**

As she heard the key turn in the lock she looked at her watch again and rolled her eyes. She got up from the couch and ran her hands on the skirt of her dress, making sure it's standing perfectly on her. She was wearing a tight, strapped, purple dress that ended at her ankles, with a matching jacket that was lying on the sofa behind her. She put the jacket on her arm, along with her purse and glanced in the direction of the hall.

"I'm sorry…" he said as he appeared in the doorway, but his eyes already started looking her up and down with clear pleasure.

"Where have you been?" she asked, ignoring his flattering expression. She was aware that she looked her best, she knew he must have loved it, but he was undeserving right now, she had been waiting for him too long.

"I'm sorry, I got held up with a case, I tried to call you a few times, but I got the busy signal."

"We're late," she stated simply and stepped closer to him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I…Do we really have to go tonight?"

"I do," Diane said with a little sadness in her voice this time. She already understood what he was trying to suggest.

"I've had a long day, I'm exhausted. Would you mind if I just stayed at home instead? I don't feel like dressing up tonight and spending it playing nice with people I don't even know."

"Fine, I'll go alone," she sighed, she had no time to argue, she was late already, "Have a rest and don't wait up for me," she added and placed a small kiss on his lips.

She was secretly hoping he wouldn't let her go like that, that he would at least try to kiss her back, but he did nothing, just stood there with a confused expression on his face. She passed by him and walked out the door. Suddenly spending the night out didn't seem like the best idea, but she had no choice. She had a social responsibility to be there on this event tonight and just because she had no one to accompany her, she couldn't get out of it.

As she closed the door behind her, she put her jacket on. Normally he would have done that, but he hadn't even noticed the jacket in her hands. She looked back through the window and saw him still standing on the same spot she'd left him. It was the first time that he let her down and even though she couldn't really be angry with him, she couldn't help feeling disappointed just a little, especially because she had to spend this night without him.

o-o-o-o

"Are you all right?" Will asked as he sat down next to Diane.

"Yes. What makes you think I'm not?"

"Because you've spent all night sitting at the table, while you usually mingle on these events. Now I have to do all the obligatory rounds on your behalf as well, you'll owe me for this."

Diane looked at her glass, she'd been drinking only that one drink all night, because there was no one to drive her home after the party.

"It's time I owe you something, it has always been all the way round," she replied after the pause without even looking at him.

"Are you sure you are all right?"

"I am, don't worry about me," she said finally raising her eyes on him and tried to force a smile on her face.

After Will had left she waited a few more minutes, then she looked around, searching for familiar faces. As she found a group of friends standing in a corner she decided to join them. As she walked there she forced herself to smile even more, like she usually did on these events, like she usually did when she didn't want the world around her to know what was going on behind the surface.

o-o-o-o

When she stepped out of her car she glanced at the windows of her house. They were all dark. She sighed, then closed the car and walked up to the entrance. She put her purse and jacket down right after she entered and got rid of her high heels. Then she headed upstairs without turning on any lights. She knew her house even in the dark and she didn't want to wake him. As she reached the bedroom she walked to her side of the bed and sat down. She considered if she should take a shower, but she decided against it. She put her jewelry on the nightstand, took her dress and stockings off and placed them on a chair, then she laid down on her pillow and covered herself with the blanket.

Her mind was still racing, there was no way she could have fallen asleep any time soon. She stared at the ceiling for a while, listening to the sound of his snuffle, then she turned on her side, with her back to him and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later she heard him move behind her back and the next minute she felt his naked body close to hers, his hand on her face moving her hair away and a kiss on her cheek. She turned around to face him and smiled at him.

"Did I wake you?" she whispered, her hand softly stroking his face.

"I'm pretty sure it was my conscience," he replied, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss in her palm.

"Don't worry about it, it was just a stupid gala," she said and leaned forward to kiss him.

This time he kissed her back and it didn't take long for their make up kiss to turn into a passionate one. She had been missing him all day and night and she knew he felt the same way, but they were finally together. They wrapped their arms around each other and he soon rolled over her, with his lips still tasting hers. Then they started their journey down her neck and her upper body, leaving kisses all over it. She helped him get rid of her bra and couldn't suppress her moans when he used both his hands and his lips on her breasts to cause her enormous pleasure.

She reached out for his shoulders and her nails almost dug into his skin as she tried to force him to look up to her again, to stop teasing her. Even though she loved feeling his kisses and the touch of his hands all over her body, she wanted his lips back on hers again. While kissing him eagerly she decided to take the lead and with a quick move she turned him on his back and this time her body was over his. She separated her lips from his, to see how he felt about her move, but his hands reached out for her neck and demanded her lips back on his. Then his body forced her to turn on her back again and let him roll over her.

She gave up on trying to be in control, it actually didn't matter who was under and who was on top of the other. They both wanted the same thing and one of them had to give in to let it finally happen. She didn't mind being the one, she didn't mind giving in to him, the pleasure was all that mattered. Him inside of her was the satisfaction they both desired and it made her forget about every little disappointment of the day. All she was feeling was happiness and she knew that as long as they made each other happy nothing else mattered.


End file.
